Many fulfillment centers, warehouses and distribution centers include an array of scaffolding type structures to which containers and boxes of materials and products for fulfillment and distribution are provided. Current methods of producing a “separation” about the otherwise open scaffolding structure is to install a vertical rigid structure in both the transvers and longitudinal direction of the shelf. This disadvantageously creates a situation where a rigid metal structure with non-pliable and sometimes sharp grid wires can cause damage to packages, personnel, and other equipment. Additionally, the rigid metal structure is only positionable about a set height of the shelf, both transvers and longitudinal resulting in no vertical adjustment.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a device that addresses the various disadvantages associated with previous devices.